


Desert Flowers

by ravensnwritingdesks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality Spectrum, Cuddles, F/M, Nudity, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensnwritingdesks/pseuds/ravensnwritingdesks
Summary: A trip into the desert. A sight too beautiful to not preserve. And a moment of content reflection.





	Desert Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> “Mercy Lewis, this heat is killing me.”

Tina slipped into their tent with a relieved sigh, happy to note that the air-cooling spell had kept up its work during the day. She fingered the sticky collar of her blouse and once more pushed at the one sleeve that had stubbornly refused to stay rolled up all day.

A low chuckle sounded behind her. “It’s not that bad, I hope.”

Arizona would never be her favourite place to spend any time of year, that much had become clear in the three days of sweltering heat they’d been here so far. Traipsing around the desert terrain to scout out nesting locations for the growing Thunderbird population. The idea had sounded so much better when Newt had proposed she come along on his trip… on a cold, grey day back in March.

“I need a bath. And a nice, cool drink.” She slowly turned around to face him as an even better idea came to mind. “Or a nice cool bath!”

Diving into cool, clear water after a day out baking in the sun. A dreamy expression reached her sweaty face at the thought. Yes, that would be the bee’s knees right now. She began to tap a finger against her lips, thinking. Maybe they could work something out down in Newt’s suitcase, space and resources permitting.

Newt hummed in agreement as the tent flaps closed behind him with a swish, shutting out the desert heat once more. “Well, there’s a small pool just beyond the rocky hills back there. We could go for a swim if you’d like?”

Her eyes fixed on him immediately.

“A pool?” That sounded too good to be true. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Oh.” Brows drawn together in confusion, he looked at her over his shoulder as he unpacked his battered backpack. “I thought you might have noticed it when we came down here… The rock formation would have made ideal nesting ground for Thunderbirds, really, if it hadn’t been for the water right beneath. Too dangerous for the hatchlings if they fell out of the nest, you see.”

Tina hummed, thinking back on the day of their arrival. Ever the Auror, she had scanned the remote area for any potential dangers, but she had not taken actual notice of the sights surrounding her. Which was not a big surprise, to be honest. Newt was the one to navigate the wild, whereas she – the city girl – was the one who usually took the lead within populated areas.

“So, what do you think, love?” His soft voice coaxed her out of her thoughts. Newt stood right before her now, looking at her expectantly. He seemed just as eager to get a soak in cooling water as she did.

She chuckled and moved towards the suitcase, lying hidden a carefully woven blanket of spells. “I’ll go get the towels!”

* * *

The spacious tent was empty when she came back up, two fluffy towels and a change of clothing in hand. Tina rolled her eyes. He couldn’t have waited two more minutes to get there, could he? Sighing, she pushed aside the flap of the tent and once more stepped out into the blinding heat. A trail of clear footsteps showed her the way to their destination.

Up the hill she went and then sharp right, squeezing between two crags and ducking underneath an overhanging rock. How, in the name of Deliverance Dane, had he even found this pool? Or the winding path leading to it for that matter? She shook her head, marvelling once more at his navigation skills. Already she was covered in a light sheen of sweat again, regretting not to have brought a flask of water with her for the trip. But then she finally saw it.

The glittering body of water lay hidden behind a large rocky outcrop, tempting her with the promise of its cool relief. It was surrounded by rocky cliffs on three sides, with a fourth side of sandy hills that were covered in low bushes and the odd flower, rare and beautiful. And right in the middle, as promised, lay a tranquil pool deep enough to swim in.

Newt apparently could _not_ have waited another two minutes. In fact… he’d already peeled out of his shirt and trousers when she finally laid eyes on him, no doubt getting ready to jump head-first into the water. She stopped short at the sight, pausing to look her fill. _Beautiful._ Then he vanished in a ripple of water, diving into the refreshing coolness she so longed for.

Another idea came to mind and this time it was not the heat in the air that had her flush. _What would he say,_ _though_ _?_ She bit her lip, trying to keep a devilish grin hidden. It was a little outrageous and, frankly, not like her at all. But the idea – and it’s theoretical results – got her pulse rushing wildly in excitement. _Why not?_ She could always get rid of the evidence, later.

Determined, she pointed her wand back towards where their tent must be, casting a silent _Accio_ spell. It wasn’t even long before the small contraption flew right into her waiting hand. How fortunate that Newt had shown her how to work it just a few weeks ago. Grinning mischievously now, the dark-haired witch finally approached the pool.

Finding the right spot for her endeavours was harder than expected, but she managed to make her way closer to the sandy edge unnoticed. Newt stood waist-deep in the pool by now, wet hair plastered to his head as drops of water slid down his body in thin rivulets. It was a very appealing sight, one that left her glad to have listened to her impulse earlier.

_Exquisite._

Her husband was a very handsome man, though maybe not conventionally so. Certainly not with the range of scars that marked his body; the map of his life experiences between man and beast, written right into his skin. But he could charm anyone with that awkward smile of his and often did, without realising it most of the time. And he most certainly had charmed her. 

Just as she had remembered how do work the dials and buttons, Newt bent forward to dip his hands beneath the surface again. Tina watched the scene unfold, equally transfixed by the sight and excited by her own daring. She only had to wait for the right moment. A small cascade of water trickled back down into the pond before him as brought them up again and splashed the refreshing contents of his cupped hands into his face.

_Click._

The sound echoed loudly across the water and Newt froze. Drops of water flew wildly as he shook his head to clear his vision, to find out where it had come from. His eyes landed on her in surprise and through the lens Tina could see his eyebrow raise in question. But she kept hiding behind the apparatus with a nervous smirk on her lips. Would he mind?

“Should I come to regret showing you how that camera works?” he asked, unable to keep the amused chuckle in.

A surge of relief washed through her at this, smile widening. She finally glanced at him over the rim of the Muggle contraption, taking in the sight in front of her before meeting his eyes. His arms and face were sun-kissed from their expeditions in the past days, a light bronze compared to the paler hue of his skin. And the freckles that adorned it. “Maybe.”

Hearty laughter sounded across the water in reply and with it his entire being lit up, transformed into something almost ethereal in its beauty. _Click._ Such a lovely sight, one she had longed to preserve and carry with her for a while now. Beaming, eyes scrunched up with laughter. A moment of pure, unbridled joy. She only hoped she had pressed the button at the right time to capture it today.

Well-toned muscles shifted beneath his skin as he moved again. Another delightful surprise, one she would not have guessed with how well he hid that fact under his suits. He’d stepped a little closer to her now but as she continued to silently watch him, Newt brought a hand to the back of his neck, self-consciously averting his eyes for a moment. Tina smiled. _Click._

He wasn’t shy, exactly – quite the opposite, truth be told. He viewed nudity as an entirely natural state of being. But having someone gaze at him for a period of time still unnerved him, dressed or not. Newt Scamander might study and observe all kinds of creatures for a living, but he sure did not enjoy being the object of studious attention himself. 

“You know,” he started slowly. “I’m not sure that was the use Queenie and Jacob had in mind when they gave it to us.”

Tina couldn’t help a chuckle, but finally lowered the camera. These three lovely pictures would have to be enough – for today.

“I’m done for now,” she told him and got a small smile in return. “But you might wanna re-think that last bit. My sister’s a more devious mind than you’d expect.”

 _And she knows me too well_ _to not have thought of it._ Tina had always had a thing for appreciating the aesthetic... and Newt Scamander definitely fell into that category for her. Especially with the light of a sinking sun illuminating him as it did right now.

The man in question hummed, not in the least shocked to hear about it. “It’s always those with an innocent appearance, isn’t it?”

Tina bit her lip, chuckling silently. “Well, you would know all about that, Mr. Scamander.”

A lop-sided smirk appeared on his lips. “I think I do, _Mrs._ Scamander.” Invitingly, he reached out his hand to her. “Now, won’t you come and join me? It’s quite lovely in here. Cool. Refreshing.”

She didn’t need to be told twice. Eagerly, she stepped forward, carefully placing camera and towels on a nearby slab of stone before kicking off her shoes and slipping out of her thin blouse. She could still feel his eyes on her, watching her undress with unhindered attention and an appreciative smile. _Of course he would._

The hot sand stung almost unpleasantly beneath her bare feet and she hurried to sink into the pool herself. A low breeze brushed her over-heated skin the moment she’d stepped out of her garments and Tina revelled in the stark contrast, a pleasant shiver running down her back leaving tiny goosebumps in its wake.

“Do you like what you see?” she asked casually as she stepped into the pool, Newt's unwavering gaze still on her. 

With every step, more pleasantly cool water splashed up her ankles, her calves, her thighs, chilling her thoroughly. For a brief moment she wondered how it could possibly be so cold with this merciless sun beating down on it all day long… But then Newt’s arms wound around her middle, pushing all other thoughts away.

“You know I do,” he chuckled, brushing his lips against her forehead in a soft kiss before resting their heads together.

She did know. And she didn’t mind at all, having him watch and admire and hold her as she did him. Because most days – or nights – that was all they did. And more importantly, that was how they both liked it.

“So, did I promise you too much?” he continued. “A nice, cool bath after our day out in the desert.”

“A little too cool, perhaps,” she amended, shivering slightly. While the water had been a welcome relief when she first stepped in… it was slowly growing a little too chilly for her liking.

“Ah. Yes, I might have overdone it a little bit.” He shrugged, smiling sheepishly. “Would you like me to get my wand and change it back?”

Tina shook her head. His still heated skin pressed against her, above the surface and below, keeping her warm enough for now. Her hands slid up his arms, clutching gently at his shoulders as she leaned into him with a sigh of deep contentment, head resting in the crook of his neck.

Newt hummed and held her close against him, hand carding through her hair. "All right, I'll keep you warm myself, then."

She used to think that something was wrong with her. Her lack of interest, so unlike any of the other students going through adolescence at Ilvermorny. Well, it wasn’t a lack of interest exactly but a lack of drive to explore and experiment... She’d thought herself a late-bloomer for a while, but even when she’d reached her twenties the thought of dating, of finding a husband and what inevitably came with that seemed unimportant, unappealing even. Though the wish for a companion had always been there, unfulfilled as one always seemed to go with the other.

“I’m so very glad I found you,” she whispered.

Her fingers began to trace shapes on his skin, connecting scars and freckles into secret constellations. She’d spend many a night mapping them by now, and yet there was always something new to discover still.

“So am I,” he murmured into the small space between them, caressing her back in nonsensical shapes. They left pleasant little goosebumps in their wake. “And I think you sister will actually hex me if I try to thank her for it one more time.”

Chuckling, Tina nodded. “Good thing you married an Auror. I know most of the counter-spells, for when she does.”

Queenie had known, of course. Known and seen what both of them had thought impossible for the longest time. And she’d plotted long and hard to set the wheels in motion that would put them onto this path together.

Newt hummed, a sound that vibrated pleasantly in her ears. “Yes, that will be quite useful, I imagine. I still have lots to thank her for.”

"We both do." They shared a look of deepest understanding, smiling blissfully before Tina leaned in for a gentle kiss. 

It had probably been the most wonderful discovery in all of this; that neither of them was as broken as they had thought. No very late bloomers either. They were desert flowers... and it took precisely the right conditions and surroundings to see them come into their own and turn into something beautiful. 

**Author's Note:**

> Asexual Newtina are beautiful, too.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Now, before you start banging through my door in outrage... There are many definitions of the word _asexual_ and even more forms and shapes in which asexuality comes. Everyone is different and I chose to settle on something I myself am familiar with.  
> Aesthetic attraction is a big thing for both Newt and Tina in this. They enjoy to look and admire, but don't usually get interested in much more than that. They still love each other dearly, even more so for the fact that they don't have to play a part around each other.


End file.
